A Dry Mouth
by annapooh
Summary: COMPLETE He grabbed Hermione’s arm, pulling her back into the compartment. Without even thinking of what he was doing, he quickly kissed her. Though it was only a quick millisecond, it seemed to last for ages and ages.
1. Chapter One Recognition

A/N: Just a little something I thought up while looking at fan art! And OF COURSE I don't own Harry Potter! What kind of stupid question is that! ANYWHO! This starts at the end of 6th year!  
  
A/N: I rewrote this a little 'cause I didn't like where it was going. I kinda reversed Harry's mood and added something else into it. Well hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hermione ambled down the hall after Transfiguration. Ron and Harry had hurried to the Great Hall for lunch but Hermione was not all that hungry. She had stayed up all night studying for her Transfiguration final, even though she did not really need to. Ron had kept badgering her to stop and play chess with him, but Harry agreed before she could. Hermione bet they did not study more than three hours! Well, nothing to do about it now.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked coming out of Defense Against the Dark Arts and seeing Hermione's state. "You look awful!"  
  
"Well, thanks Ginny," she said giving Ginny a wry look. Ginny sniggered.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way," she said. "But why the long face? Didn't you do well on your Transfiguration N.E.W.T.?"  
  
"Oh I bet I did fine," she started but then hesitated. There was no reason why she could not tell Ginny. "But the thing is, lately, I haven't cared about classes, or even school. I knew all the answers to the exam, but my mind kept straying off into space and I kept looking at . . ." She stopped herself there. She had gone farther than she wanted. She thought up a big recovery. "So, how did you do on your exam?"  
  
"Oh good enough, I guess. I wouldn't have done good at all if it hadn't been for you." Hermione smiled to herself as she thought of two nights ago when she was helping Ginny study. Ron had been joking around the common room, and making Ginny and her laugh. They had come back from Hogswmeade that afternoon and Ron had eaten almost all of his Honeydukes sweets. He was literally bouncing off the walls because Harry had put a bouncing charm on him that made him almost like a frog. He was not green though – thank the light!  
  
As they made their way to the great hall, Hermione looked around for Ron and Harry. They were sitting near the middle of the Gryffindor table by Neville and Dean. Ron was stuffing a roll down his throat as if he would never eat again. Hermione laughed.  
  
"Your going to choke on that if you don't eat a little slower," she said to him as she stepped over the bench across from him. Ginny had gone farther down the table to sit with Seamus, her boyfriend for the current month. Hermione grabbed a roll but – unlike Ron – did not swallow it whole. Instead she spread some margarine on top of it and tore off bits to put in her mouth. She did, however, nearly chug down her pumpkin juice. When she put her empty goblet down and wiped her mouth off with her napkin, she saw Ron staring at her surprised.  
  
"Don't drink so fast, Hermione. You might choke," he said in a mocking voice. Hermione gave him a wry look and filled her goblet up again. Why was she so thirsty? Right when she stepped into the Great Hall and looked for Ron and Harry, her mouth became very dry. It still was in fact. She sipped her juice subtly.  
  
"So what did you think about the exam?" she asked Ron. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, don't talk about N.E.W.T.s right now. Don't even talk about them tomorrow!" he said taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.  
  
"Was it really that bad?" she asked with a pained look on her face. Harry sniggered, and Hermione jumped. She had forgotten he was there.  
  
"Not all of us can recite the book backwards like you Hermione," Harry told her laughing.  
  
The meal went on as usual. Ron and Harry joked about, while Neville would laugh and choke on something. Hermione listened intently to the jokes, but she sometimes found herself staring again. She quickly snapped her head away. Why was she doing that?  
  
The rest of the day dragged on slowly. Transfiguration was the last exam of the year so Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat by the lake, watching the giant squid try to catch some birds flying low to the lake. Hermione had the feeling they were taunting the poor squid and the three of them decided to go back to the common room.  
  
Throwing herself down into her favorite chair by the fire, Hermione grabbed her book from under it. She opened it to page 471 and started to read. Ron and Neville were playing chess and Seamus and Dean were up in the dormitory making a loud ruckus that Hermione could hear from where she sat. Harry had seemed to disappear. He was doing that lately; walking with Ron and her, but then going off somewhere without them noticing.  
  
Going down to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione spotted Harry already at the table. He sat with his head in his hands, staring down at his plate of food depressingly.  
  
"Why so down in the dumps, Harry?" Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione. Her stomach jumped into her chest as he talked. She had not realized he followed her down. Yet, instead of her stomach settling when he sat down, it stayed, and felt as if she had butterflies in it.  
  
"Oh, no reason," he said lifting his head away and looking around as if he didn't want anyone to see. He grabbed a chicken leg and started to tear it up with his teeth. It almost disgusted Hermione.  
  
"Oh come on!" Ron said throwing up his hands. "You are acting as if you are dead.  
  
"Well . . ." Harry began but then thought better of it. "Oh it's nothing."  
  
"Harry, you must tell us! How are we supposed to help you if we don't know what's wrong?" Ron shouted. He was starting to attract attention from near by on-lookers.  
  
"Maybe I don't want any of your help!" he yelled back. Grabbing a roll, he strode to the Entrance Hall and disappeared around the corner. Ron had look of horror on his face. Hermione realized her mouth was open in a gaping manner and closed it. The entire Great Hall was silent, even the teacher's table.  
  
The rest of the meal was uneventful. Why did she think everything was dull now? Why isn't she happy anymore? Hermione pondered these thoughts on the way back to Gryffindor tower. Ron moped about at her side, walking with his head down. He had seemed really hurt by what Harry had screamed at him.  
  
Walking through the portrait hole, Hermione spotted a figure sitting alone in the corner close to the fire. Harry, she though. She bit her lip hesitantly, but then walked on, Ron following her inside. As she made her way to where Harry was sitting and sat down next to him.  
  
"Harry, we are your friends. You know you can tell us anything and trust us. So why are you holding back?" she said quietly. Harry, who was staring into the fire, gave a sigh.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he said very forcefully. He still did not look at them.  
  
"Come on mate. I'm sorry about yelling at you back there, but I only wanted to help. We both did." Ron looked at him expectantly, hoping he would budge a bit.  
  
"I know," Harry said, speaking less vigorously. His face calmed into just a plain stare rather than one full of hatred and misery.  
  
Hermione looked into the fire also. A memory came into her head. It was only two years ago that Sirius Black's head was popping in and out of that fireplace. She felt a tear stream down her cheek.  
  
She threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry, it must be horrible for you." She began to sob into his shoulder. She felt a hand rubbing her back.  
  
"It's alright Hermione. No need to cry." It was Ron. She looked up to see that it was not at all Harry whom she had thrown herself on. Ron looked back at her and gave her a comforting smile. She looked over at Harry and he looked as if he were fighting away tears.  
  
As hard as it was, she pulled herself away from Ron's grasp. Why was it so hard, though? She was only crying. She rubbed Harry on the back as Ron had done to her.  
  
"Come on Harry, why don't you get some rest," she said to him helping him up. Ron took her place and they both headed up the boy's dormitory stairs. She watched them as they climbed. But just before heading out of sight, Ron looked back at her and smiled. She returned with another smile. Making a heavy sigh, she turned back and eyed the couch in front of the fire. It was still early by her standards so she settled down on it, watching the fire crackle and spit flames. There was nothing left for her to do.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came on the portrait of the Fat Lady. Why would someone be knocking? They should know the password. Looking around at the others in the common room, she cautiously made her way. When she approached the portrait swung open to reveal two very familiar faces.  
  
"Well, hello Hermione!" one said.

* * *

A/N: Was that understandable? Sorry to those who had read the first one and liked it (how could you, it was turning out to be terrible), but I seem to like this better. And it's harder to write so that's also good. I read this quote once that a wise man once said that stated something of the sort "A real writer is the person that it comes to more difficult than other." I guess that was it. I can't remember who said it either. Oh well! On the Chapter two . . .


	2. Chapter Two Fighting

A/N: So how was the first chapter? Well, I will continue!

* * *

"What are you two doing here?" she asked amazed.  
  
"We went through the passage in the cellar of Honeydukes," Fred said pushing himself passed her and walking to the center of the common room.  
  
"We're here on business," George said following. They both carried large bags at their sides.  
  
"But how . . ." she began until she was cut off.  
  
"Everyone gather round," Fred said making gestures with his hands for everyone to come closer. Hermione was baffled. What on earth were they doing here? Business?  
  
"George, I can't let you do this. As a school prefect, I have to make sure everyone follows the rules, and there has to be something about ex- students sneaking in and selling joke supplies. I won't see it done!" she said forcefully. George just looked at her and laughed.  
  
"Oh Hermione don't be so naïve," he said putting his hand on her head and messing up her hair.  
  
"Honestly, you can be so childish at times!" Fred said showing some of her fellow Gryffindor's something purple that looked very hard. When Fred popped it into his mouth, fire came bursting out of his ears, and his face turned blue. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Not really. George and I have built up an immunity." George nodded as he swallowed a chewy green taffy. Suddenly, his feet were gigantic. Jumping and landing on them cause air – or whatever it was – to travel up his body to where his head was all puffed up.  
  
"Is that safe?" she asked again. She had never seen so many strange things before.  
  
"Oh course it is!" Fred said excitedly. George smiled.  
  
"And, if you die, there's a money back guarantee!" George said. Fred sniggered.  
  
"Oh, well that makes me feel so much better about them," she said dryly. "This is really ridiculous, boys! Run along now, before someone comes in and you get caught."  
  
"Boys? Since when have we been boys?" Fred asked collecting a sickle from a small first year.  
  
"Yeah, the last time I check, we were eighteen!" George said. He looked as if he were about to get angry.  
  
Well, fine. Be as you will." She sniffed. "But if McGonagall or Dumbledore comes in here, you tell them I had nothing to do with it! I'm going to bed." She stalked off. She did not get far, however, when she saw who was coming down the stairs.  
  
"OH! It's ickle Ronikens! Come over here little brother." Fred motioned to him. Ron's face was covered in pure delight. He had not seen his brothers since before the start of term, and was completely infatuated with all of their jokes.  
  
"Ron, good, you're here." Hermione walked over to him. "No tell your brothers to leave. I've tried but they won't listen to me."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. They're just trying to have a bit of fun." He said not even looking at her. "Besides, who says they'll listen to me. They never have before." He walked over to them, just leaving her there. Oh, the nerve!  
  
"Fine," she called after him. "But if they are caught, it's your fault."  
  
He turned to face her. "My fault?"  
  
"Yes, yours. You are the one allowing them to stay here." She was boiling up with anger now.  
  
"Oh, please. You are the smartest girl in school, and you can't even figure out how to get rid of my brothers?" He gave her a dry look. She noticed that a compliment was hidden in there, and felt her cheeks redden. Hopefully, he would take it for anger.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you disgust me, and I never want to hear your voice again!" She strode to the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitories. Looking back, she glared at him; he glared back. Making a noise of frustration, she headed up the stairs.  
  
The nerve! He had no right to talk to her that way. As much as the anger boiled up inside her, there was a knot inside her head that would not take part. Something in it said, You had no right either.  
  
Opening the door to her bedchamber, she found Lavender and Parvati sitting on their beds in deep discussion. When they heard the door open they looked up quickly and became silent.  
  
"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" she said apologetically. Lavender sniffed, and Parvati simply said "No."  
  
"Fred and George are down stairs if you are interested. They are selling some of their odd creations." Feeling guilty, she thought she would help the Weasley's out a bit.  
  
"We're not interested," Lavender said venomously. They could be so rude when someone interrupted their gossiping.  
  
"Oh, well, don't mind me. I'm just going to go to bed." She quickly undressed and put on her night gown. Crookshanks who was sleeping at the edge of her bed, looked up when she sat down. She gave him a rub on his head and he fell back to sleep. Such a lazy cat.  
  
Tucking herself deep into the warm covers of her bed, she tried to find a comfortable position. Nothing came. When she looked up at Lavender and Parvati, she noticed they were till staring at her, waiting for her to do something. Probably go to sleep so they could continue their gossiping.  
  
Sighing, she turned on her side, away from them, and closed her eyes. No sleep came. She was still all worked up from her fight with Ron. Why did she do that? She knew Ron and his brothers were way out of line but she still felt as if it were her fault. Probably because it was. She could have asked nicely for Fred and George to go – eve though they still would not have. She knew that for a fact. She could have cast them in body binds and drag them out. But then she would probably have gotten caught. She could have just let them stay without saying a word. She was a bit to harsh sometimes.  
  
She needed to get off of the subject. How in the world was she going to fall asleep if she kept this up? She though of the fire down I the common room. That always made her sleepy. Yet, before she could think of anything else, she saw Sirius' head pop into it. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, as it had done before. To think, it was only last year that Sirius was helping Dumbledore and all the other save the lot of them.  
  
Hermione sat straight up. Lavender gave a small little gasp of surprise. She ignored it. It was last year EXACTLY that Sirius died. It all fit. Harry was so miserable not from just the memory but the day it happened. She had to go tell Ron. Sliding out of her bed and quickly putting on her robe, she opened to door and strode down the girl's dormitory steps.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully you liked that chapter. Ok, lets go on the Chapter three . . .


	3. Chapter Three Forgiven

A/N: I am enjoying the time I spend writing this. Hopefully you enjoy the time reading it. Well, here ya go . . .

* * *

As Hermione ran down the stairs, a great horde of noise came from the common room. Pausing on the last step, her mouth fell open. I seemed as if everyone in Gryffindor tower was all crunched together in the circular common room.  
  
Still on the step, she looked over the crowd. Being her small self, she found it difficult to target any one person. Suddenly, she spotted four heads of red hair. Two were in the middle – that had to be the twins – and two were sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. That must be Ron and Ginny.  
  
Pushing her way towards them, she uttered a few "Excuse me"'s and "Pardon me"'s. It took her nearly five minutes just to reach the sofa. Some people are just so rude, she thought to herself.  
  
"Ron!" she called when she was not to far away, yet still could not reach the comfy couch. He looked around for her and grimaced when he realized it was her that called him. She forced her way through and threw herself down on the couch. She was out of breath.  
  
"Come to apologize?" Ron said crossing his arms and slumping back stubbornly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh come off it Ron," Ginny said to him nudging his side with her elbow. "You know it isn't her fault as well as it isn't yours." She gave Hermione a small smile, and Hermione returned it.  
  
"Ron, I've figured out why Harry has been so unhappy lately," she told the two Weasley's excitedly. Why was she excited? It was actually quite sad.  
  
"And . . ." Ginny said expectantly. Ron had a face that matched that of his sister's.  
  
"It was exactly a year ago that Sir . . . Snuffles was killed." Hermione was not quite sure if she should be saying his name yet. There was always the chance that someone could overhear and think the wrong thing. Ginny seemed to be calculating something in her mind. The date perhaps.  
  
"Your right," Ron said apprehensively. "But what do we do about it?"  
  
"Well, nothing I suppose. Harry needs to realize that he cries for the wrong purpose. But as much as he knows that he can trust us, he can't talk to us the way he talked to his godfather." Ginny nodded in agreement. They both looked at Ron who still seemed to be thinking. Finally, he nodded also. There was a long silence between the three of them that was broken when Fred and George came around.  
  
"So, you finally came back to enjoy the festivities," Fred said passing Hermione a bottle of Butterbeer. Where had they gotten that? She looked around and noticed both Ron and Ginny held one in their hands, as did every other person in the common room. How had she missed that?  
  
"We wholly forgive you for trying to kick us out," George said passing her a chocolate frog. Hermione scowled.  
  
"Leave her alone George. You know very well, that you're not supposed to be here." Hermione looked surprisingly at Ron. He was sticking up for her. A smile crept onto her face as she listened. "You shouldn't stay much longer, either. Someone outside might hear the ruckus and come in."  
  
Fred and George looked completely baffled. It was just thirty minutes ago that he had glowed to see their faces, and now he is kicking them out? Hermione could not have been prouder of her ickle Ronikens and Ginny started sniggering.  
  
"Fine," Fred began. He seemed to be at a loss of words. Hermione was quite confused also. Ron had stood up to them loads of times and they still went carrying on like hogs.  
  
A smile crept on to George's face and he quickly tried to hide it. Fred bit his lip to suppress laughter. What are they up to, Hermione though.  
  
"Ok, ok," George yelled to the crowd. "Fred and I have to go now. We've got a big day tomorrow." He gave a wink to his little brother. The crowd all sighed and whimpered.  
  
"Go on, clear out!" Fred called to them. Slowly they departed up the stairs to their dorms. A few stayed behind however, but they were not bothered.  
  
"Well, we're off!" George said to the three of them.  
  
"See you tomorrow at King's Cross," Fred called to them from the portrait hole. And they were gone.  
  
Ron had a face of pure confusion on his face. "That was odd," he said turning back around to face the fire.  
  
"Very odd," Ginny said weakly. She still had a grin on her face. Hermione felt her eyes weigh down. She was finally getting tired. Leaning back on the soft cushion, she watched the fire and slowly felt her eyes close.

* * *

Ron nearly jumped when Hermione's head fell onto his shoulder. She was knocked out and probably wasn't going to get up any time soon. There was a part in him that did not want her to wake up, so she would stay next to him. Ginny seemed to be growing tired also.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked yawning. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"I would say about nine," he told her, catching her yawn. Had the time really gone by so fast? It seemed like only ten minutes ago they were coming back up from dinner. Well, maybe not that soon, but it was almost right. Perhaps he would go up to bed. He then remembered that Hermione was leaving on him and would wake her up if he moved. Why was he so tired so early? Maybe it was all the stress of exams getting to him. He looked over at Ginny. Her head had fallen onto the sofa arm and was now in a deep sleep.  
  
Ron tried to keep awake, but it was not that easy. He battled with sleep until it wore him out. Sleep won.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, well, hallo. That's chapter three. Season 8 of Stargate SG-1 starts July 9 and Stargate Atlantis starts July 16! AREN'T YOU EXCITED!?!?!?!?!? On to Chapter four . . .


	4. Chapter Four Surprised

A/N: Chapter four! It's Stargate Monday today so I can probably get this done WHILE I watch it! HAHAHA! I'm such a multitasker! WAIT!!! NO!!! I've ALREADY SEEN THIS ONE!!! AAAAAAH! IT'S THE REPLICATORS!!! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!! sigh Well yeah . . .  
  
P.S. Sorry, to tell you Holly-Jane, but there will not be a Harry Ron conflict over Hermione! Sorry, but unless they are very Very VERY well written, Harry/Hermione ships really gross me out! I don't know why, but I think it is just wrong!!! To me, Hermione belong with Ron and ONLY RON!!! Ok, enough of that!

* * *

Sunlight hit her eyes as Hermione woke up sleepily. She noticed she was on the soft sofa in the common room. It was early and no one but Ron, Ginny, and her were in the silent room. She had seen that the house elves had cleaned up the mess from last night, the poor things. Why couldn't people just pick up after themselves? Was that so hard?  
  
She noticed she was still leaning on Ron and grinned to herself. She stood up hesitantly, wanting to lie back down and fall asleep against Ron's shoulder again. Reaching her arms in the air she stretched and yawned. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. The fire had burnt out, and the room was chilly. Hermione cautiously reach into Ron's robes and plucked his wand from the inside pocket. Muttering a small incantation, a flame popped onto the tip of the wand, and she laid it gently onto a log in the fireplace. The log quickly became engulfed in flames and the room became warm almost immediately. She slipped the wand back in Ron's pocket.  
  
Breakfast would be starting in a few minutes. She went up the stairs to the bedchamber. Opening the door quietly, she crept into the large circular room. Trying not to wake her roommates, Hermione searched through her trunk for her robes. Quickly slipping them on, she looked around for her wand. It was on her nightstand. She grabbed it and snuck out of the room.  
  
Ginny was awake when she returned to the common room. "Good morning," she whispered as to not wake up Ron. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked Ginny. "Breakfast should be starting any minute now." Ginny nodded and they headed down to the Great Hall. No one was out in the corridors except for them. The portraits on the walls still snoozed; some even snoring. Ginny and she sniggered as they walked by.  
  
The Great Hall was nearly empty. Some of the teachers sat at their table, but that was all. Only two other students sat at the tables. Two Hufflepuffs. They were conversing among themselves. Ginny and Hermione sat down at the middle of the Gryffindor table and helped themselves to the food.  
  
Entertaining themselves with a witty conversation, Ginny and Hermione sat in the Great Hall for a long time. Many people were coming in now, and the two of them were already stuffed. They decided to go back up to Gryffindor tower.  
  
On their way up, they ran into Ron and Harry. Harry looked visibly happier and Ron looked as though he had just woken up. "Good morning," Hermione said to them smiling. "Just wake up?" She quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Actually yes," Ron said stopping as if to talk to her. Harry grabbed the arm of his robes and pulled him away. Ginny and she giggled. It had been a long time since she had been able to talk to Ginny as she had in the Great Hall, and the two of them talked of things she would not have with any other person.  
  
The common room was loud now. Many people were awake and about, packing up the remainder of their things they had left in the common room. This reminded Ginny that she still had some packing to do. She left by way of the staircase up to her room.  
  
Hermione slumped down into the couch she had fallen asleep on the night before. She smiled remembering whom she had used as a pillow. Her smile faded however when she realized what she was doing. Was she really thinking about Ron as more than just a friend? No, she couldn't be. There had to be a logical explanation. There must be.  
  
She sat there thinking for a few minutes. Ginny finally came down and sat next to her. At her vexed state, Ginny asked what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing," she answered truthfully. "Nothing at all." There was nothing wrong with her. In fact, she was inexplicably joyous. Ginny looked confused.  
  
"Then why are you sulking about?" she asked in a way the imitated her face.  
  
"I am not sulking!" Hermione said defensively. She was just sitting down. "We should go to the Entrance Hall. The train will be leaving soon."

* * *

Making their way through the narrow corridor of the Hogwarts Express, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron found an empty compartment and settled themselves in it. Ron sat across from Hermione who kept eyeing him strangely as if trying to read his mind. He pretended not to notice.  
  
"So did everyone have a good year?" Ginny asked them. "I myself, thought it was quite enjoyable. Well, except for those horrible OWLs!"  
  
"Yeah, the exams were horrible," Ron agreed. He actually thought he did well on one of them, but there was no telling until he received his marks during the summer.  
  
"Well, through it all," Harry began, "I thought it was bearable enough. I don't want to go back to the Dursley's, though!" Ginny gave a small giggle.  
  
"Maybe you can come stay with us," Ron offered. His mother always agreed for Harry to come during the summer. She said he was like a son to her.  
  
"Hermione, what about you?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, it was alright," she said hesitantly. "It wasn't as good as all the other years." She gave a slight laugh. "I did enjoy the exams more. I actually found them to be challenging!" Everyone in the compartment – well, all but Hermione – burst out laughing. That was a typical answer from her.  
  
They talked like this for most of the trip. Eventually, they started played Exploding Snap, but only Ron wanted to finish it. He thought to himself as they continued talking. He looked over at Hermione, taking in every feature. Crookshanks sat curled up in her lap, and her hair looked tidier than usual. He laughed to himself when he remembered how it used to be, big and wavy. Now, it hung down by her shoulders in soft curls, framing her face. Her brown eyes sparkled. She really was pretty.  
  
The train's breaks started to squeak. They were there. They all started to gather their belongings they had brought aboard. Ginny gasped as she remembered something.  
  
"Oh Hermione!" she said desperately. "Will you come with me to find Seamus? He still has my jokes from Fred and George."  
  
"Well, you live with them," Hermione said, "Does it really matter?"  
  
"Yes, it does! These are very rare for them," she told her. "They gave them to me for Christmas and I never used them."  
  
"Well, okay," Hermione said giving in. She turned to Harry and himself. "But I might not see you when I get off the train so, goodbye!" She leaned over to Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Take care of yourself Harry, don't be doing anything you shouldn't be while you're at your aunt's and uncle's." She leaned over to Ron. His heart was pounding. When she kissed his cheek – just as Harry's – his insides took a big jerk. "Same with you Ron. Don't pester your mother too much." She smiled at them both. "Have a good summer."  
  
"Yes, yes, okay, come on," Ginny said dragging her out of the compartment.  
  
Ron was in a daze. She had just kissed him, on the cheek. He had never felt so happy in his life. He wanted more though. Another one.  
  
He grabbed Hermione's arm, pulling her back into the compartment. Without even thinking of what he was doing, he quickly kissed her. Though it was only a quick millisecond, it seemed to last for ages and ages. A quick jerk pulled their lips apart – Ginny – and Hermione disappeared around the corridor, confusion covering her face.  
  
"Whoa," Harry said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it. Ok I hope! I am writing this like wild fire! I only started rewriting chapter one yesterday! Well, of course it is different to you, since I do not update every day. Well, you understand. Sorry about the first part in Hermione's PoV! It must have been soooooooooo boring! On to Chapter five . . .


	5. Chapter Five Afterthoughts

A/N: This is not exactly my usual writing style so I am doing the best I can. I am more of a comedy person. Well, I am good with puns and corny stuff. I get it from my dad! (tehehe) Oh yeah, and pay attention to the beginning of Hermione's PoV and then Ron's PoV! Well, here ya go . . .  
  
Hermione let herself be dragged on by Ginny. Actually, it was the only thing keeping her from melting onto the floor. Why did he do that? Well, whatever his reason was, Hermione hoped it came again.  
  
"Why so happy," Ginny asked looking back and seeing her friend with a smile on her face and in a daze. Hermione thought to herself. Well, it happened in front of Harry; it was not a secret.  
  
"Ron kissed me," she said still thinking about it. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going; Ginny took care of that.  
  
"No, you just kissed him," Ginny said eyeing her oddly. "On the cheek, remember?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"No, after I kissed him on the cheek, he pulled me back and kissed me," Hermione said coming back to earth bit by bit. "Then you pulled harder and pulled me away."  
  
Ginny's eyes were wide. "So that's what the pull was," she looked at Hermione. "Oh, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why?" Hermione said a little confused.  
  
"Well, I pulled you away from him," Ginny said, her face distraught. When she saw Hermione's even more confused face she added, "Oh, you know you've liked him ever since second year at least!"  
  
Hermione thought to herself for a moment. Thought all the way back to first year. She thought of all the fights she ever had with him, and how awful she felt afterwards even if she was right. She thought of all the times Ron had saved her from studying too much or even from a mountain troll. She thought of Crookshanks and Scabbers, and how they would fight over who's fault it was that the filthy little rat was gone. (She did not like thinking about that, it brought back too bad of a memory.) She thought of all the times when Ron got mad when she wrote to Viktor. She thought of every time Ron had made her laugh, and how she did not ever want to stop. She thought of everything.  
  
"Oh my gosh," she said as Ginny walked on. The train corridor was starting to fill up with people. "I have!" Ginny rolled her eyes and kept walking. How had she not noticed it before? It was only this year that something started to come over her. A now she knew what it was.  
  
CHANGE POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!!! CHANGE POINT OF VIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron sat back on the cushion of the compartment. He did not know why he had done that. It just felt right. Well whatever his reason was, he knew he wanted it to come again.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Harry said with a big grin on his face. Ron could not even say anything. He just shook his head. He was breathing heavily and if he had not been sitting down, he would have gone after her. He was glad he was sitting down. He did not want to cause any more embarrassment.  
  
Ron just thought of the look on Hermione's face. She had looked confused. Light, confused! What had he done? Maybe it was her who pulled away and not Ginny. Maybe she had thought it was awful and left immediately. Maybe she hated it and was waiting for him outside so she could slap him. Or worse, she liked it . . .  
  
"Are you coming? The train's stopped," Harry said impatiently. Ron took as long as he possibly could. Gathering his things all in a neat pile, but then pretending not to like how it was arranged so he re did it. When Harry announced his impatience once more, Ron responded, "Are you really that eager to get back to the Dursley's?" Harry grimaced and sat back down.  
  
Finally, Ron was spent. He could not find another way to arrange so he decided to leave. Harry went before him. There didn't seem to be anyone else on the train except for a few.  
  
Stepping out the door, he found his whole family – except Weatherby of course – and smiled. He looked further and sighed in relief. Hermione was nowhere in sight. He actually felt a little empty also. He wanted to see her again.  
  
Looking closer at his family, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny were all eyeing him oddly. Ginny smirked. Oh no, he though.  
  
As if reading his mind, Harry said, "Come on mate, at least they're family." Ron couldn't help thinking that that was the worst part.  
  
Walking over to his mother, she squeezed him so tightly that he almost couldn't breathe. She did the same to Harry. Bill messed up his hair by rubbing it and Charlie nudged him in the shoulder. Fred and George, who had just seen him the night before, stood back with Ginny. She still smirked.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you are home now," His mother said, grabbing him and squeezing him yet again. "I missed you so much."  
  
"Mum," he gasped. "I can't breathe."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry dear," she said letting go. Ron breathed a moment. That was, till his father found him.  
  
"Good to see you son," he said patting his back. "How was it?" He was referring to school. Ron hoped he was at least.  
  
"Oh it was fine," he began. "I think I did well on my exams." His father smiled and said a short, "good, good."  
  
"Well, come along Weasley's. To the car," his father said so everyone could hear.  
  
"Bye Ron," Harry said. He seemed to be looking for the Dursley's. Ron noticed they were not there. "Bye everyone."  
  
"Oh wait, Arthur. We forgot about Harry," his mum said walking back towards Harry.  
  
"You don't have to wait for me," Harry said respectfully. His mum smiled.  
  
"Of course we do," she said. "You are coming with us." Harry looked surprised. "We asked Dumbledore and the Dursley's and they said it would be alright." Harry smiled.  
  
Back at the house, Ron took a deep breath. The smell of mildew and something cooking always reminded him of home. He went with Harry up to his room to unpack. They started talking about what they were going to do this summer. Harry only thought of things he could do here. Ron smiled to himself. They talked this way till mum called them down for dinner.  
  
Gathering around the table, Ron sat in his usual spot: next to Charlie and – if he was there – Harry. His mother placed plates of food on the table. They always had a feast – well not exactly – when they came back from Hogwarts.  
  
Ron could not help notice that Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill were staring at him from across the table. Charlie kept glancing sideways at him. Ginny still wore her smirk. Light, why were they doing that!?  
  
The whole dinner continued this way. Even Harry started to smirk at him. His mother noticed her children and their behavior and she kept looking from Bill to Ron, from Charlie to Ron, from Ginny to Ron, and so on. His father did not seem to notice. He was lost in a conversation with Harry about hair plugs. "Well, being a plug collector, I noticed that a hair plug is like no other plug I've ever seen . . ."  
  
When the meal was FINALLY over, Ron quickly departed to his room. He did not like being under all of the eyes. When Harry came up, they started to talk again. That is until a knock came at the door.  
  
A/N: I would just like to inform you that, just like I am a Harry Potter freak, I am also a Wheel of Time freak. (LOTR too, but that's going a little off the subject.) As you can see, I used the word "light" as an interjection. This is how it is done in The Wheel of Time series. Yes, I know it's odd but I use this word in everyday life (along with many other words or phrases from the series: May you always find water and shade, Peace favor your sword, The Wheel weaves as the Wheel wills, and Sa Sovria neinde misain ye) so I just naturally put it there. Yeah, well, chapter seven. It's going to be humorous . . . hopefully . . .  
  
P.S. Thank you reviewers . . . 


	6. Chapter Six Siblings

A/N: Did you know that the capital of Australia is Canberra? Well, now ya do! Most people think it is Sydney but that is WRONG!!! Well, yeah . . .  
  
P.S. Like I said in the last chapter, this is not supposed to be a comedy (like I usually write)! This chapter should be humorous, but some people have a different since of humor. So just so you know, this is NOT a comedy! Does it say comedy in the genre? NO! sigh  
  
P.P.S. Please excuse me while I go eat some cabbage with syrup! YUMMM!

* * *

"Come in," Ron said hesitantly. He already knew who it was going to be.  
  
As Ron had suspected, Ginny came in. Instead of her smirk, she just wore a grin. Harry started to grin also. They both looked at him. Actually, stared would be the proper degree.  
  
"I know," Ginny said. Ron gave her a wry look.  
  
"I know you know," Ron told her dryly. "And you know that I knew you knew, so why are we even having this conversation?"  
  
"Hermione told me," she said, ignoring his question. "She was in quite a daze." Ron's stomach went into his chest. In a good way or not? "So, why did you do it?"  
  
"Because," he answer uneasily. Suddenly, there were two pops and Fred and George stood in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ok, what's going on?" Fred asked him immediately, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yeah, why weren't we invited to your little party?" George asked looking from Ginny to Ron.  
  
"Ron kissed Hermione," Harry said casually. Ron threw a glare at him, along with a pillow. "What?" Harry said holding up his arms to shield himself from the pillow. "We were going to get there anyway. I just got it over with for you!"  
  
Fred and George started to laugh. "I KNEW IT!" Fred yelled. "I knew you liked her!"  
  
"That's why we left last night. Cause you were getting all authority- like and we noticed that you were trying to impress Hermione!" George said informatively.  
  
"So how was it," Fred said expectantly. Ron knew he was beet red. They all seemed to be paying very close attention now.  
  
"Well, it was . . ." he paused a moment. Why was he telling them this? "I'd rather not have this conversation," he said uncomfortably. They all sighed and Fred and George made booing noises.  
  
"Oh come on!" George said, throwing his hand in the air. "Is that all we're going to get?" Another knock came at the door.  
  
"Come one in, join the party," Ron said a little annoyed. Charlie came striding into the room.  
  
"What I miss?" he asked looking around at all the disappointed faces. Ginny answered him willingly.  
  
"Ron kissed Hermione," she said simply, just as Harry had. Ron threw up his hands.  
  
"Must everybody know?" he yelled out.  
  
"Know what?" Bill's head said popping into the doorway.  
  
"I KISSED HERMIONE!" he yelled at his eldest brother.  
  
"Whoa," Bill said, his eyebrow's shooting up.  
  
"That's what I said when it happened," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Wait," Fred said turning to Harry. "You saw it?" Harry nodded. "With your own eyes?" He nodded again. Fred turned back to the crowd. "Then why are we asking you, when we can just ask Harry?" Ron's eyes shot wide open in a second.  
  
"Oh no! Don't you dare ask Harry," he told them standing up. Bill took him by the shoulder and sat him back down on the bed.  
  
"Now Ron, I know you're angry so I'll explain this the easiest I can," he said calmly. "There comes a time in every man's life—" He was cut off by Ginny.  
  
"Oh good gracias, Bill! I don't want to hear this!" she said covering her ears. As Bill went on, Ron could not hear a word he said – not that he really wanted to in the first place – because Ginny was going, "LALALALALALALALALALALALALAALALALALA!!! NOT LISTENING! LALALALALALALA! STILL NOT LISTENING! HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS, TEACH US SOMETHING PLEASE! WHETHER WE BE OLD AND BALD OR YOUNG WITH SCABBY KNEES! LALALALALALALALALA! " Fred and George were on the ground doubled up with laughter and Charlie and Harry were just plain laughing. Ron laid his head in his hands propped up against his knees.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open. "What is going on here!" their mum yelled, hands on hips.  
  
Every face in the room – well, except Mrs. Weasley's and Ron's – went smooth. Ginny uncovered her ears, and Fred and George rose from the floor. "Nothing," they all said in unison. Well, that was not obvious.  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow. "Well, fine," she began in a quiet voice. "Keep your secrets." Her face turned harsh once more. "But if I hear another raised voice in this room again, I'm sending you two home," she pointed to Fred and George, "You three are going to bed," she pointed to Harry, Ginny, and himself, "And you two are coming down stairs and have a long discussion with your father about Hair Plugs!" She was referring to Bill and George.  
  
Bill gasped. Ginny put a hand over her mouth in surprise. Harry's eyebrows rose. "You wouldn't," Charlie said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, I most certainly would," she said sternly. "Now, I'm going downstairs. Remember, one more noise . . ." She did not have to finish. She left the room closing the door behind her. They all listened as her footsteps went down the stairs. Ron let out the breath he had been holding.  
  
"Thanks," he said appreciatively. They had not told. If his mum knew, that would have made it even worse. His brothers, Ginny, and Harry all smiled at him.  
  
"So Ron," Charlie asked. He had a more mischievous grin on his face. "Did she like it?" Everyone's eyes turned back on him.  
  
"I . . . don't know," he said solemnly. Ginny smiled even more so than usual.  
  
"Well, I do," she said comfortingly. Was that a good thing? Every eye was on her now. "And she is completely infatuated with you."  
  
A smile burst on every face, even his own. Fred even made an odd laugh sounding a bit like "Oh-ho-ho". Bill put a hand on Ron's head and messed up his hair.  
  
"Well done little bro," George said standing at attention. "I salute you."  
  
"Umm, well if you don't mind," he began. "I would like to get some sleep now." Everyone agreed and left. He and Harry tucked themselves into their beds. Lying down, Ron discovered that he was inexplicably happy. Happier than he had ever been before in his life.

* * *

Ginny, after going downstairs to ask, pulled out a quill and some parchment and wrote a letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I've asked my mum and dad, and they said that, if you would like you may come stay with us for a bit. Perhaps at the end of summer so you could come with us to King's Cross. Well, whatever your answer is, send it back with Pig. Have a good summer!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Ginny  
  
Feeling quite mischievous, Ginny congratulated herself. Should I tell Ron? She thought to herself. Smiling to herself, she said "No."

* * *

A/N: I really like the Hogwarts Anthem so I had to use it. Isn't it so GREAT! (The anthem, not the story – heaven forbid!) I am listening to a really great song right now. It is called "On My Way Home" by Enya! I love this CD! It's very soothing! Well, Later Days! On to chapter seven . . .  
  
P.S. So . . . was it funny? I just thought the idea was, maybe not the dialogue . . .

P.P.S. So there was this jeep full of blonds, and they were going to Disneyland. They came up to a sign that said DISNEYLAND; LEFT, so they turned arounf and went home . . . (HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I LOVE THAT JOKE!) (okay . . . )


	7. Chapter Seven Choking

A/N: Okay, I'm going to have to skip over a month or two. I am not writing what they do in the summer!!! Well, sort of. Here just think of this, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie play quidditch! How's that! Yeah that was their summer! Ok! This next opening is maybe a day or two after last chapter. Or night should I say? I dunno, don't ask me! Ask Bob Killingsworth. He's the man inside my head!

* * *

"Ron, come over here," Hermione called. He uttered a distant "Coming!" Hermione layed out on the picnic blanket, basking in the sun. Crookshanks was cuddled at her side, purring as loud as a tractor. He had certainly gotten fat this summer.

Ron's backyard was beautiful. Mrs. Weasley was doing such a great job with it. All Hermione's favorite flowers were blossoming around her, even the one that bloomed in winter. The tree she sat under was full of shade, and not a garden gnome was in site. It was perfect.

As Ron sat down on the blanket, he leaded over and kissed her. She sighed. He was so romantic. She looked around for any other Weasley, maybe spying behind a bush. There were none. The sun shone brilliantly over the clouds . . .

Not anymore. Darkness swept over the beautiful garden. The flowers died, the trees grew taller and mocked them. Their branches turned all flowy and reminded her of snakes. Wait, they were snakes; great brown ones, trying to bite at her and Ron.

Mad laughter caught her ears and she turned. Scabbers skittered across the now dead grass. Slowly it began to transform into Bellatrix. Her wand was held out in front of her, pointing to Ron. "Say Goodbye," she said. Ron's face was contorted into pure horror. Hermione tried to block it, but she was to late. "Avada Kedavra!" the evil Death Eater called out. And with a flash of purple and silver, Ron was dead. Bellatrix then disappeared, her mad laughter continuing after she faded away.

Hermione sprang over to Ron. She held his lifeless body in her arms and began to cry. Why didn't she do anything? Why didn't she jump in front on the curse to sacrifice her life for her beloved Ronald? Why? She sobbed and sobbed.

She looked up. Pig was tapping on the window to the Weasley's house.

Hermione's eyes popped open. She was holding her pillow squeezing and crying. Realizing it was only a dream she wiped the tears away from her face. There was a tapping at her window and she smiled as she saw Pig, fluttering outside of it. She threw back her covers, rose from her bed, and opened the window.

Pig scuttled in, flying madly around the room. Hermione took her wand from her bedside table and uttered "Acio letter." The letter disconnected itself from Pig's foot and floated to her hands. Reading it, she smiled.

Pulling out her quill and a bit of parchment, she replied:

_Dear Ginny,_

_My parents have already given me permission. I would love to come. The end of summer sounds great. Why don't you give me the date that you are going to Diagon Alley and I'll meet you there? Flourish and Blott's has a new book coming out that I am dying to read. Have a good summer, also._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Hermione could not wait till the end of summer.

* * *

"Wake up boys!" his mum called from downstairs. Ron drowsily rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. He sure was hungry.

Not waiting for Harry, he put on his robe and went down stairs. The whole first level smelled of sausage. His stomach grumbled and he hurried to the kitchen. His mother was already serving him a plate. When he sat down at the table, she placed it in front of him. "Eat up now," she told him. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

Ron looked at her confused. "Like what?" he said, his mouth full of eggs.

"Well Diagon Alley of course," she said amazed. "Start of term begins in a few days. Did you think you were going back to Hogwarts without any books or supplies?" Ron sighed.

Ginny and Charlie came down the stairs, both fully dressed. "Morning mum, Ron," he said taking the plate their mother handed them. "Beautiful day isn't it?"

"I'd say so," Ron said looking out the window and seeing the dark sky and rain clouds. Harry came tromping down the stairs lazily. His hair was messed up more than usual and he did not look awake. He yawned and took the plate from Mrs. Weasley. "Well, good morning," Ron said to him. Harry just grunted and started eating.

"Good morning Weasley's," Bill said coming down the stairs. He looked wide-awake. "And Potter's," he added when he noticed Harry at the table. Harry just grunted again. Bill laughed at Harry's state and took a plate from his mum.

"Oh Bill, will you conjure up another bed in Ginny's room for Hermione?" mum asked. Bill nodded.

Ron choked on some eggs. "What!" Mum looked at him strangely.

"Didn't you know? She responded about two moths ago," she said.

"Oh yes," he said glancing towards Ginny. "Must have slipped my mind." He glared daggers at her. She gave him an innocent smile. "I'll go get dressed," he said pushing his plate away. Suddenly, he had lost his appetite. "Come on Harry." Harry merely grunted again, and followed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, yeah! I know it's short but sometimes, you just gotta let these things go. Do any of you watch Stargate? Well, if so, what's your favorite episode? I only know a few names so you might wanna describe what happens. Just wondering! I can't wait tillJanuary 21!!!Tehehe! Ok, chapter eight . . . 


	8. Chapter Eight Perfect

A/N: OK, I know it's been a long time! I am very sorry for the wait! I just haven't had any time to write it! I originally had it all finished before I even posted the first chapter, but I really didn't like what I wrote for this chapter! It was WAAAAAAAY to sappy to handle! (Well, for me at least! I am more of a comical person . . . ) Well, here ya go . . . the last chapter . . .

* * *

Ron walked as far away from Harry as he possibly could without being noticed. Hermione kept sneaking glances toward him that she must have though he did not notice. The only reason he did was because he was doing the same. Harry stood uncomfortably between them as they ambled down the dimming streets of Diagon Alley.

They had already bought their school supplies and gone to all of their favorite shops – Quality Quidditch Supplies mostly since there was an overruling of boys. They also went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and even his brothers' store Weasley Wizard Wheezes. The whole time Ron never said a word to Hermione; likewise for her. It was actually rather awkward.

"I guess we better be heading back to the Leaky Caldron to meet your mum," Harry said in a desperate need of breaking the silence. Ron just grunted a yes and they headed on. It was getting late . . .

At the house, they all settle in – with the addition of one more. His mum immediately went to the kitchen to make supper and his dad to the sofa with his Daily Prophet. Ron went straight to his room, threw himself down on his bed and thought. He tried to make his thought on nothing in particular, but they kept straying towards a certain brown haired girl who was just in the other room.

When his mother called them all down for supper, Ron sat in his normal chair between Harry and Charlie (who for some reason stayed with them the whole summer). As the boys all came and sat down, his mum all spooned some globby stuff on their plates. She then sat down and began eating.

"So how was Diagon Alley today?" Charlie asked, trying to make it seem like such an innocent question. Thank goodness Fred and George were not there to make it worse. Ron answered with a small "fine" and turned to talk to Harry.

When Ginny came down, she placed herself in her usual spot leaving only one more. A spot that was, incidentally enough, right across from his. A spot that would soon be the chair of a brown haired girl with brilliant eyes, a radiant smile, a glowing expression . . . he mentally hit himself over the head. He could not do this. He would not. Yeah . . . fat chance . . .

Then she came.

She hesitated before sitting down, looking from the grinning Bill to the Charlie trying with all his might not to burst out laughing. Ron just looked at the plate in front of him. Harry started to snicker; Bill as well. Soon even Charlie, after nearly giving himself a hernia from trying so hard not to, burst out laughing. Before Ron even knew it he started chuckling. Ginny joined in the merrymaking, and Hermione smiled, yet she seemed rather perplexed at the whole situation.

"What's so funny?" she said, gracefully taking her seat and placing the folded napkin that his mum had put next to everyone's plate in her lap. Ron tried to stop himself from laughing harder, but it only led to a snort; this of course made him even laugh harder.

"Nothin'," Harry said smiling. He seemed somewhat relieved. Probably because Ron was loosening up.

"Now don't go spitting all over the food!' Ron's mum said somewhat sternly. "Eat and go up to bed. You four," she added looking at Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, "have to wake early." Ron's smile broadened. Hogwarts tomorrow!

When they had finished their dinner, Harry and Ron started to his room. On the steps, Charlie caught up to them. He pulled Ron aside. "Are you just going to ignore her all year, or are you going to go talk to her already?!" He never let Ron answer though; he pushed himself past and headed to his own room. Ron was not exactly sure if he would have had an answer anyway. He stood there a moment thinking, but when he heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, he quickly shuffled into his room without looking back. He threw himself onto his bed and put his pillow over his head. He did not want to think. He would just think tomorrow.

Bah! So much for thinking tomorrow. Ron had not slept a wink since Harry had turned the light off. He had just layed there, staring up at the ceiling. He had plotted out in his mind how he would avoid Hermi . . . _her_ all year. It consisted of skipping meal time and just sneaking to the kitchen to eat, heading straight to his bed at night, staying in the locker-room thirty minutes after the Quidditch game actually ended, sneaking around the corridors or borrowing the Marauder's Map from Harry (which Ron highly doubted would happen), and never leaving his room except for classes where (dare he even THINK it) he would sit in the very front.

Every time he would picture himself hiding behind a statue as . . . she . . . walked by, he always felt like jumping out in front of her, taking her hand, and kissing her. He had to just stop thinking was all! It couldn't be very hard . . . except every time he would try to clear his mind, he could only think of her. He sighed. His mouth was becoming dry every time too. He just needed some water.

Getting out of his bed, he slipped on his robe and made his way out of the room. The hallway was dark, and he could barely see the steps. He carefully walked down them, one foot at a time as to not wake anyone. The steps creaked under his not-so-careful-even-though-they-tried-to-be feet, and he flinched and paused at every one.

As he approached the bottom, his eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness and he saw someone sitting at the bottom of the steps. His stomach sank and his heart leapt. That someone, who was sitting so gently and calmly, happened to have curly, light amber-brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. She looked over her shoulder at him, her big brown eyes locking with his for an instant that made his stomach flip. Her eyes opened wide, her cheeks flushed and she swung her head back around, her soft curls bouncing as she did so. She seemed embarrassed.

Ron nearly choked, and it reminded him why he had come downstairs to begin with. He just stood there a moment, contemplating. This was the perfect time to talk to her. He tried to move his legs, but they would not budge. Mustering up his courage, he softly stepped down (thought it took a great deal of effort to do.) He took another step. Just a few more separated him from . . . her. He took them, but couldn't make himself stop next to her. Instead he decided to go to the kitchen and fix two glasses of water.

Taking a deep breath, he walked back to the stairs and passed one of the glasses to her. She looked up at him and smiled in thanks. He nearly tripped, but he covered it up by sitting next to her. It was a moment before he found the right thing to say.

"Couldn't sleep?" he said, looking at her. It just made his stomach leap so he just looked at the ground instead.

"Yeah," she replied, seeming to do exactly the same as him. He looked up at her again and could not help smiling.

"Me too," he said. He racked his brain for something else to say. "I keep thinking about Hogwarts." Well, it was true! He had just left some parts out . . . MANY parts.

Hermione's stare was fixed on a small whole in the wood floor. "I keep thinking about you," she said almost determinedly. Ron choked on the sip of water he had just taken. He really needed to stop doing that. After a short fit of coughing he cleared his throat and looked at her. She had just gone and said it! She looked up at him levelly. Ron grinned.

"Me too," he admitted. "Well, I wasn't thinking about myself of course. Me too as in I was thinking about you, too. Wait! Not to say that you were thinking about yourself but . . ." he trailed when he realized what he was doing . . . and saying! He desperately hoped his ears were not turning red.

Hermione started laughing. It was a soft laugh, and Ron had a difficult time trying to think about it being something other than angelic.

"That's good to know," she said ruffling up his hair and grinning. Ron did not bother to flatten it back. He was too busy looking at her. He laughed also, yet his was no match for hers.

For three hours the two of them sat there talking and laughing. They mostly spoke of the previous years at Hogwarts and how they would never be the same without it, this being their last year. Hermione even teared up when they spoke of those who had died to save them. Ron put his arm around her, somewhat awkwardly, as she whipped them away. She smiled and sniffled.

"Perhaps it's time we go to bed," Hermione said as she gazed out the window. The sun was rising, and they _did _have a long day ahead of them. Ron nodded in acquiescence, and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and smiled. Ron grinned also, probably for the 5,000 time that night. They slowly ambled up the stairs.

Ron walked Hermione to Ginny's room (even thought it was just across from his). She began to push open the door, but then hesitated, biting her bottom lip thoughtfully. She turned towards him, reached up on her tiptoes, and softly kissed his cheek. Ron felt his whole body floating up to the ceiling as his lips curled into a smile.

_ This whole scenario seems familiar_, Ron thought as he watched Hermione turn. A feeling boiled inside of him; the same feeling he had had on the train. He considered for an instant, and an instant was all it took for him to make up his mind. He grabbed Hermione's hand, pulled her back and met her lips with a passionate kiss. Ron slipped his arms around her thin waist and shortly after, she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

Ron sleepily gazed out the window at the countryside rolling passed as the Hogwarts Express took them closer and closer to their final year. Hermione had her head on his shoulder and had been sleeping since the train had started. They had not gotten much sleep last night.

Ron grinned as he thought about it. He had not gotten any sleep at all if only about fifteen minutes after breakfast. He supposed he did not have to put his hiding plans into action. _That_ thought made him chuckle.

"What?" Harry said, eyeing him strangely from the seat across from him. He had also been staring out the window. They had not talked much because Ginny and Neville (who were in the compartment too) were sleeping also.

"Nothing," Ron replied taking a quick look at Hermione before gazing out the window once more. He thought this was going to be a very good year.

* * *

A/N: IT'S FINISHED!!! FINALLY!!! I don't think I'll do a sequel, but you never know. I might get inspired. I have been thinking about this ending ever since I decided the earlier one I wrote was . . . well . . . WRONG!!! It's a relief to finally have it on paper! Do what you must: Review, Flame. I don't care! I kinda get sad when one of my stories end. I suppose that's why I held this one off for so long. Well, that's about it! Read my other stuff and everything I'm supposed to say!! Well, Later Days!

annapooh

P.S. And yet I end with an inspirational (and somewhat appropriate) quote:

Pippin: I didn't think it would end this way."

Gandalf: "End? No, the journey doesn't end here. Death is just another path . . . One that we all must take. The grey rain-curtain of this world rolls back, and all change to silver glass . . . And then you see it."

Pippin: "What? Gandalf? . . . See what?"

Gandalf: "White shores . . . and beyond. The far green country . . . under a swift sunrise."

Pippin: "Well, that isn't so bad."

Gandalf: "No . . . No it isn't . . .


End file.
